1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for vacuum sealing an injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
For care of large surface area injuries with larger tissue defects it is known from WO93/09727 that the injury is covered over its surface with a film and closed off in an airtight manner. A drainage tube is introduced under the film and connected via a secretion-collecting container to a vacuum system. Thereby and under-pressurization or vacuum is produced in the wound area under the film, which beneficially influences the tissue regeneration and prevents the growth of bacteria. In larger injuries it is preferred that a porous foam insert be placed into the wound, into which the drainage tube is inserted, whereby the wound secretion can be siphoned or suctioned off over the overall wound surface area in a more even manner.
Until now a vacuum of approximately 80 kPa has been employed in this known device. In order to produce this vacuum, a vacuum pump is connected to the container for collection of the wound secretion, so that a suction effect of the pump continuously acts upon the container. Another possibility is comprised therein, that an evacuated container is employed which is changed out as soon as the vacuum in the container falls below a pre-determined value.
The research which underlies the present invention has shown, that this hitherto conventional vacuum is too high, in particular for chronic injuries. Pressures which are less than approximately 1/6 of the hitherto conventionally employed pressures, that is, approximately 10 kPa, appear to have a more beneficial effect on the healing process. The employment of continuously operating vacuum pumps is restricted to the patients at residence in a stationary clinical state. The employment of evacuated secretion collection containers is associated with significant problems at these low vacuums. Even small amounts of secretion, which are collected in the container, are sufficient to cause a substantial pressure drop in the container. Likewise, any breech or compromise of the seals, which in practice is difficult to avoid, results in an abrogation of the vacuum in the system.